They  are  watching  you
by Cloud Cross
Summary: When a bus  full of teens  become  stranded they are saved by soldiers who are needing saving themseves, but not every one make it home. Rated T for violence and coolness.


**(Disclaimer, I don't own The hills have eyes but I did like watching the movies). So this is gonna be my first horror story, I am dedicating this story Caprice because she gave me the idea for this, so here it goes.**

Dust flew up clinging to the large yellow bus as it flew down the empty road. If one listened closely they might have heard the sounds of cheering and yelling over the roar of the engine. Because inside this bus was a half a team of cheerleaders and half a team of football players. They had just won an away game and were one of the two buses headed home to California, the driver had taken a wrong turn and separated from the other bus getting the teens lost in a dusty desert of New Mexico. Several hours passed and all thirteen of the teens made many complaints, driving the driver and coach nearly insane. When they saw a small gas station they stopped, planning to rest their ears and hopefully get directions. The driver got out of the bus and headed inside. The teens piled out of the bus, half going inside and the other half trying to find a bathroom. It wasn't long before the teens noticed something strange about the guy running this place. He was wearing dusty overalls with several reddish splotches on his clothes he seemed to wear a gas mask that covered his face, you could hear his breath through the filter on the mask. When he saw the teens enter the building he watched everyone of the girls successfully freaking them all out. When one of the guys pointed it out to Brian who was the hothead quarterback of the team, he got angry and confronted the gas station attendant.

_Brian: _Hey, is there a reason why your looking at my girl like that?

_Gas attendant: _Maybe I think she needs a real man and not a pimply teenager, hehehe.

This seemed to make the quarterback even more upset, he grabbed the man by his shirt collar and roughly pulled him outside. He tossed him towards the dirt pausing to make sure that his girlfriend Kristy was watching what was happening. Then he turned back to the man on the ground lifting his fist preparing to hit him when he said,

_Brian: _Hey dude keep your eyes off my girl.. Uuh occhh.

_Kristy: _Brian are you ok, baby what's wrong…. Ahhhhh BRIAN, oh my somebody help, HELP.

Everyone ran to see why she was screaming, what they saw shocked them. Brian was lying on the ground with an arrow shot into his head and a man standing far off was holding what looked like a crossbow. Before anyone could react, laughter that could only be described as insane cackling sounded off. The gas attendant was laughing at the sight of this boys body. Seconds passed and he pulled a large knife from his clothing, he began running towards the person nearest to him swinging the knife wildly. He had almost hit Kristy when _pow _a bullet pierced his head, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The remaining teens along with the coach started running towards their bus. When they reached the bus two more people that had deformed faces were standing near the bus covered in the blood of the now dead bus driver. Once again someone shot off their gun and the two standing by the bus were shot, their bodies falling to the ground causing more screaming and panic. The coach ordered the shocked teens to get on the bus, quickly starting the bus speeding away from the horrifying scene that had just taken place. The remaining teens tried their cells for help but stopped when they realized with these hills they wouldn't be able to get a signal. Ten minutes later the bus got a flat tire scaring everyone even more. When three of the males and the coach got out to change the flat tire they realized that it wasn't just one flat but four in all, someone had purposely set spikes in the road. They quickly ran back to the small amount of protection that the bus offered when they saw what looked like two motorcycles speeding towards their direction. When it reached the bus the riders stopped, one of them called out for someone to come out, the coach slowly came out gripping onto a tire iron and asked who they were and what was going on, the first to pull off their helmet was a young girl. She was average height, with pale skin so perfect that even the desert sun didn't dare to tan it, she had long light brown hair with a blond strip in it, she was wearing black jeans with a purple tank top with guns strapped to her sides, she smiled at the shivering man not even trying to answer him. The second rider was a man, he was tall and looked to be in his thirties, he had spiked blond hair with green eyes, he was wearing blue jeans with a dusty black shirt. He also had a large rifle stung over his shoulder. He stepped forward making the coach step back, instead of commenting on it he chose to introduce himself. He calmly said his name was Dean and his friends name was Caprice. Some of the teens came out to see who they were, when a voice from a speaker on Dean's bike started talking.

_Radio voice:_ So how many did they kill?

_Coach: _Excuse me, just what kind off a person ask questions like that. I don't know what kind of freak show you people are running, but I demand to be taken to the nearest police station

_Dean:_ Hey, calm down he's only asking so we can help you. As for police there aren't any up in this area. What are you guys even doing out here, the road you were on is a restricted military road.

_Coach: _Oh yeah, if it's so restricted what are you guys doing out here, there's no way you're military.

_Caprice: _What we are doing out here is our business, but at the moment were saving your ungrateful butts. Don't you know how to say thank you?

_Dean: _Caprice calm down. We are a special branch of the government. We came out here to investigate a recent report from a military camp. Like I said this area is off limits, how did you get through the gate?

_Coach: _What gate, we took a wrong turn and ended up on this road. When we stopped at that gas station the clerk upset one of my players and he attacked him. Someone shot him with an arrow and then you guys showed up.

_Dean:_ Ok, so if you will give me a moment I will call Sam back and see if we can find a way to get you guys out of here.

_Caprice: _Yep, you can go sit back inside the bus and wait if you want.

_Coach:_ Fine, what should I tell the others what happened?

_Caprice: _I can come with you and explain it to them.

_Dean: _Caprice, try not to scare them.

And with that Dean left to contact Sam. Caprice and the coach walked inside the bus, preparing to calm down a group of scared teenagers. When they got inside Caprice saw that there were twelve teens sitting together. When they noticed her the coach began to say their names to Caprice.

_Coach: _Now everyone remain calm, this is Caprice and she and her friend are gonna help us get home. Now when I say your name raise your hand. Now then that is Keith, Lucas, Mike, Charlie, Will, and Jack. The girls names are, Kristy, Jane, Claire, Brooke, Rachel, and Camille.

_Caprice's thoughts: When the coach said the names of the students on the bus I wondered how we were gonna get all these people out of this desert. The first guy was Keith, he was average height with brown greasy looking hair. The second guy, Lucas had dirty blond hair and looked like the average jock. Mike and Charlie were twins, they were tall with short red hair. Will was tall and wore glasses, he had tan skin and black hair. The last guy was Jack, he had a Mohawk with several piercings on his face, he had long inky black hair. Next I looked at the girls, Kristy, Claire, and Jane were blonds and looked a lot alike. Brooke was a brunette with hazel eyes. Rachel was a redhead who was quite tall looking. Camille was short, with shiny brown hair and a small body. I snapped out of my inner thoughts when I saw everyone looking at me weird. I decided that now would be a good time to explain the situation and hope for the best. Hopefully Dean would be back soon._

_Caprice: _Ok, hi everyone. I guess that you would like it if I explained about what is going on.

_Kristy: _How are we going to get home and what about my boyfriend.

_Caprice:_ Who is your boyfriend, you know what never mind and just listen. Those guys back there at that gas station are the result of a radiation spill. According to our Intel there is a whole family pulling the Texas Chainsaw Massacre out here. Recently a army post that was set up out here stopped contacting the base, we came out here two days ago to find out what was going on and discovered that the post had been attacked. After watching the security camera's we found out that everyone was dead. Our orders are to find the killers and bring them to justice. As for rescuing a bunch of ungrateful teens it was not in our plans. We are going to take you back to camp and try and get some backup out here and some more firepower.

_Brooke:_ Wait, aren't you a little young to be in the army?

_Caprice:_ No not really. My job is as a technician, I happen to be a genius at computers.

_Will:_ Why are we still here then if your helping us. Shouldn't we be leaving so those people don't find us.

_Caprice:_ We really should be leaving but right we are waiting on Dean to come back.

As soon as that was said everyone looked out and saw a military hummer coming their way. Before it could reach the bus arrows started shooting through the windows of the bus causing panic. Caprice was the only one to stay calm. During the panic Kristy had been shot in the neck and now all that could be heard was the gurgling sounds of her troubled breathing. It didn't last much longer. Unable to help the now lifeless girl they could only wait for Dean to come up with a plan. It didn't take long, with the skills of a racer he slid the hummer evenly with the back door of the bus. Everyone was able to get out of the bus, piling into the huge hummer. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a campsite and were ushered inside by Caprice and Dean. There were only three people that were sent to check up on the other camp and two of those people were techies. The only soldier with killing experience was Dean. When they got inside they saw a tall guy with shaggy brown hair and a shirt that said Sam I am, sitting at a computer. He looked worried when he saw the teary faces of the teens and looked to Dean for an explanation. When Dean mouthed that one of the girls had been killed Sam nodded and offered the teens something to drink. It wasn't long before they were calling in reinforcements to get these people home. The only problem was that because it was almost dark and the roads were closed at night that no one would be there till morning. This really worried Sam, what if those guys attacked tonight, there wasn't enough weapons to protect these kids. Plus tonight was the night that they were going to blow up the mine anyway. Who would watch these teens now, this job was at least a three person mission. Before Sam could ask Dean about they heard laughing coming from the surrounding area. It wasn't long before someone ran inside the camp. Dean was the one to put a bullet in the head of the intruder. It was then that twenty more people started coming into the camp. With only three armed several of the teens begin to die. First was the coach, he had a axe thrown at him, entering his neck. When he hit the ground some of the others panicked and ran from the camp, which was a mistake that killed them. Will, Camille and Rachel were cut down as soon as they left. Next was Charlie, Mike and Jane, they were shot with arrows. Keith and Jack tried to fight them which got them killed through stabbing. Only Claire, Brooke, and Lucas stayed and were protected by Caprice, Dean and Sam. Several gunshots later the fight had ended and only six were alive. They knew they couldn't wait until morning for help. They quickly decided to blow up the mine where the killers were believed to live in. Sam knew that the bomb had idea was suicide but volunteered anyway to protect his friends. Dean decided that three would go into the mine and three would go for the nearest base. Caprice, Camille and Dean would set the bomb in place and Sam would take Brooke and Lucas and detonate when the others got away. It wasn't long before they were off. Camille and Caprice would distract the mine guards and Dean would have to take the bomb to the center of the mine. It was easier said then done. Caprice and Camille walked towards the entrance to the mine and Caprice shot one of the guards the other two chased the girls with knives. Caprice took care of hers easily leading him to a cliff and then knocking him off. When she found Camille the guard had grabbed her and was dragging her around by her hair, when Caprice pushed him making him fall of the cliff he was on. She gave Camille a gun and sent her to hide. Caprice then headed for the mine entrance to see if she could help Dean. When she got there Dean was done and they went back to find Camille. When they heard her scream they ran to her only to see her get ripped in half by the hugest guy they had ever seen. He put Hulk's muscles to shame. Dean began hitting him not even making the huge man flinch. The man picked Dean up and through him against a rock, knocking him out. Caprice then shot him four times in the chest, which only slowed the attacker down but didn't stop him. He was about to grab her when she pulled out a can of kick butt. A fist to the face, gut and face again had the huge man bleeding. She remembered she had a grenade and pulled it out to use it. When she saw Dean slowly wake up she told him to get clear. She took the grenade in hand and pushed inside the mans mouth pulling the pin. She jumped off him, running away and didn't look back. It wasn't long before her and Dean had made it back to the camp grabbing their motorbikes and giving the ok for Sam to set the bomb off. For miles around all that could be heard was a poooooowwwww!

_Six months later_

Ladies and gentlemen we must congratulate these fine soldiers for completing their mission and protecting their country once more.

_Dean: _You know I cant believe their giving us medals for this, all we did was blow up a crazy town and bring two out fifteen people home safe.

_Sam: _I know, at least its better than none. I heard that there is something similar going on in Texas, you guys wanna go check it out.

_Caprice: _Why not, maybe we'll find another psycho town to blow up. Ha ha ha ha ha.

**The end. **

**Well I hope that you readers enjoyed it. Review if you want. And I might write a sequel, if I come up with an idea for it, I'm not sure. For my other stories I'm going to try and post a new chapter every two to three weeks. So until then, bye :-) **


End file.
